The Fifth Marauder
by Canterbury Fish
Summary: A book in his father's attic brings Harry to light about the time that was his father's. READ N REVIEW


**Chapter 1**

**The Marauders Escapades**

"Come on, Lily! Be quick. Mom's waiting"

James knocked the door of her room, hurrying his little sister. She wasn't usually fussy with the way she dressed up, but today was different and it was irritating James out of his wits. It was the Golden Death Anniversary of his grandparents and he wanted to be sure that Lily does not overdo her makeup. For a fifteen year old, she was unusually unperturbed about her pimples or bad hair days. But the last semester had suddenly made her conscious. James knew about the certain blonde male who had had this effect on her. He had read one of those mushy lurve letters that new birds send their lovers. He knew that Larry Longbottom was going to be there at the ceremony and he hated the prospect of having to see his rather shy sister drool.

The wooden door opened and a petite girl with twinkling hazel eyes appeared. She was an uncanny resemblance of her grandfather. The shimmering eyes had the same charm that they had a few decades ago. She was dressed in a black knee-length dress with a black crochet scarf covering her brown hair.

"You took all this eternity for _this_?" James asked her, raising an eyebrow.

Lily made a face and thrust her tongue out at him.

This did not discourage James.

"Well, you look fine, but don't you think you have overdone the 'black' effect, especially with the copious amount of kohl you've splashed on your eyes?"

"Really James, why do you have to put your leg everywhere? Who has asked for your expert comment?"

"Expert I am. But maybe the only comment you would appreciate is from a certain moron Longbottom and fathead,"

"Keep him out,"

"You keep him out. And would you care to tell me what's this?"

He brought a picture of Lily and Larry, sitting in the Longbottom House, with Neville Longbottom and Luna Longbottom. She snatched the photo away.

"You have been in my room?" She was clearly freaked out.

"Yes. It is my sister's room and I have the right,"

"It is a girl's room and you ought not enter it without her permission. Don't you have manners?"

"Maybe I don't. But does Larry have manners? What kind of a boy sneaks into a girl's room, late at night, without giving notice to any of her family members? What was he doing here?"

"How do you care? He is my boyfriend and you don't have anything to do with it. Mom knew he was coming and I don't need to explain it to everyone, particularly a jealous and sneaky elder brother,"

"LILY!! JAMES!! Ginny shouted at her children from their back.

"How much do you want to fight? It is already late. Your dad would be waiting for us. Come down quick," she turned to go, then moved around, " And not a word more,"

She went down the staircase to a waiting Albus Severus.

"So, you ready?" she cleared the crease of his white shirt.

"Yeah," he seemed nervous.

"Mom?" he spoke again.

"Yes, darling?"

"Did you tell them that I told you they were fighting?" he asked, his brows furrowed deeply and his emerald eyes wondering.

"No, my son" she hugged her little son tightly. He was a different kettle of fish, neither like Harry nor Ginny. He didn't have any trait of any of his grandparents. Harry had once pointed it out to Ginny.

"Maybe, mutation in genes," she had replied.

"Maybe the name," He had thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny entered the rusted iron gate of Godric's Hollow with her brood. The house looked transformed. The ivy boughs, which used to suffocate the house inside its tight clasps, now looked trimmed and climbed only the pillars. The walls been whitewashed and the smell of the new paint was still suspended in the air. The garden had been landscaped and the hedges were shaped. There was a little stage near the other end of the garden and several chairs, covered in white, were aligned in rows of ten, facing the stage.

"Hey everyone," Harry appeared from inside the house. He greeted his family and quickly kissed Ginny before hugging his kids.

"I hoped you'd be on time. Come, the ceremony is about to begin,"

They seated themselves in the first row along with the Weasleys. Ginny sat next to Hermione Granger Weasley; she preferred to put her name that way. On the other side was Harry, seated next to his best friend, Ron Weasley. The kids were on one side of the row. Ginny placed Severus strategically between Lily and James..

The ceremony began with a remembrance speech by Minerva Mcgonagall. She looked old and weak. But her personality still commanded the same respect that it had before. She was speaking about how James and Lily were easily the most popular students, when James found Lily looking anxious

"Someone missing, li'l sis?" He teased her, curving his neck to peep around Severus.

"Mind your own business," she snapped at him. Suddenly, she spotted Luna and ran towards her, making James burn with fury.

"Hello, Lily," Luna exclaimed, seeing Lily. She was the first one to have come to know about her son's girlfriend. She, of course, didn't tell Neville. He would have fainted to see his son go around with the daughter of his first crush.

"Hi, Mrs. Longbottom! Where's Larry? Lily asked, her anxious eyes searching the garden.

"I'm afraid he couldn't come. He had a cousin coming over for a day-out. He couldn't refuse. But he has sent you a letter," Luna winked, handing over a pink envelope to Lily.

"Oh, never mind. See you later, Mrs. Longbottom," she smiled weakly and turned back to resume her seat, the letter safe in her hands. James looked at her with concerned eyes, but she didn't care. Her mind was off the ceremony.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Harry, would you like to come with us?" Ginny asked Harry. He was sitting near the edge of the garden. After the ceremony was over, everybody left for their homes. Ginny wanted to take the kids home. they all looked terribly tired, especially Lily. She wasn't speaking to anyone and Ginny wanted to talk it out with her.

"I want to stay. You carry on," He replied. His voice was touched, his lips hardly moving to let the words out.

"Are you sure? Do want James with you?" Ginny placed her hand on his. They were cold. She knew Harry found solace in talking to his eldest son. He could see his mother's sense in him. He hardly knew his mother, but somewhere inside he believed if his mother was anything, she was like his son. Ginny thought he might want to spend time with him.

"No, take him with you. I'd rather have him taking care of you all. I'd be fine," he spoke, his eyes never moving from the ground.

"Bye. Be back soon," she kissed him lightly on the cheek and went away.

Harry kept sitting on the grass, on the soft ground on which his parents had once touched their feet. He softly caressed the green leaves and tried to derive the feel of the souls, which had once spread their laughter over it. A little snowflake fell over his dry, pale hand. He glanced upwards and saw dense clouds rushing towards him. He wanted to keep sitting, he was too overwhelmed, he had too many thoughts inside, their weight hindering his movement. But he got up, anyway.

He entered the deserted house. It was empty, except for the numerous furniture and cutlery. It did not have the smiles of his parents. The laughter of his childhood was enveloped in the memories of his dreary teenage. The pain had subdued a lot after his marriage to Ginny. But the old wounds were suddenly more prominent, they ached a lot. For the first time, Harry felt that his parents had left for their abode. He felt a vacuum inside. He wanted to bring them back, he wanted to cry, he wanted to be in their laughter and sorrow. He wanted to do everything and then nothing at all.

Harry needed to sleep, to get a hang of himself. He had been thinking continuously and now, his mind required rest. He wanted to sleep because he didn't want to think more. He went to the attic to get a blanket to cosy him up in this cold weather.

The place was very dusty and looked untouched for years. It had cobwebs on its unclean windows, spreading and flourishing for years of negligence. In one of the corners, Harry spotted two broomsticks – one regular size and one pixie dust – 400. They had introduced a new range of extra-small broomsticks in limited stocks during the 1990 world cup. James had stood in the queue for six hours to grab the first piece for his son. Lily wasn't too sure, though; considering that he was her son too. Sirius had repeated this story several times for Harry.

The attic also had moth eaten cloaks, empty photo frames, rusted watering can, an antique radio set, a wedding painting…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..the attic had memories.

Suddenly, Harry spotted a huge book, thrown near a broken window panel. Little rays of diminishing sunrays entered from the broken window, falling on the book. It was a huge red book with silken cover with something written on it in gold. It was dark, hence, Harry was unable to read it. He picked the book up, grabbed an old blanket and went to his room. He adjusted himself inside the duvet and kept the book on his lap, the book that was titled – ' The Marauders Escapades'.


End file.
